Stick Together
by theironicmint
Summary: (Bullied!DavexBullied!Reader) Your name is (Y/n) (L/n), and you are a victim of bullying. Every day of your fucking life. One day, as you stand by and bloc out your tormentors, a new face comes along and sweeps you off your feet. Like you, he is also a victim of bullying. Since you two are the outcasts of the school, it looks like you two are going to need to stick together...
1. Chapter 1

Dave's POV

"The shades don't make you look cool. You're not fooling anyone, dweeb,"

A tall guy -much taller than me- taunted. I gave him my best poker face, acting as though I didn't care, before pushing past them and continuing my way down the hall.

I sighed to myself. _He's right. I am a dweeb. A total loser. I'm not cool. I'm not the sweet ass guy Bro wanted me to be. I'm fucking la-_

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of antagonizing voices. I turned and saw a posse of five girls - who were all examples of a Barbie gone wrong- picking on a petite girl. She had (h/l), (h/c) hair that brought out her (e/c) eyes. However, her locks covered her face and her (e/c) hues were casted downward at the floor. She didn't say anything as the girls insulted her- she just soaked in their words like a sponge absorbing water.

The girl tried to push past them, but they just shoved her back into the lockers and laughed before jeering at her again.

"Oh my God, you're so ugly!"

"It's no wonder you're single!"

"Haha! Look at you, you're so pathetic!"

The girl bit her lip, as though she was trying not to cry. I couldn't watch any longer. I strode over there, my tall physique towering above the party of five.

"Sup, whores?" I managed to say. They turned around.

"Ugh, it's 'Mister Too Cool'," one scoffed.

"Ugh, it's a ratchet ass hoe," I retorted. I diverted my attention from her and turned to their victim, "Hey, c'mon. Let's go."

The girl nodded and began maneuvering her way past them; with me following behind her. She gave her tormentors one last glance as we walked off into the seemingly never ending hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N)'s POV

I followed close behind my rescuer, unsure of what to say. I stared at his red converse as it moved swiftly on the slick white tile.

"You're welcome," he stated suddenly, causing me to jump.

"Oh, um, thanks..." I stuttered in reply.

"Why were they being such bitches?"

"Wha-? Oh... I dunno. We all actually used to be close friends back in middle school."

The mystery boy turned and gave me a shocked look. Well, at least it looked like he was shocked- it was hard to tell through his dark aviator shades.

"How did you even stand them back then?"

"Well, at the time, they were nice." I tucked a (h/c) strand of hair behind my ear. "They just don't like me now because I stopped hanging around them." I honestly didn't want to get into the real reason I stopped hanging around my present tormentors.

"Those girls are just whores."

"Yeah, no kidding," I told him, "So, what about you? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"What do you mean 'what about me'? There's nothing to say."

I scoffed, "Bullshit. I could hear the taunting from my locker, 'Mr. Too Cool'"

As if seeing there was no way out from my brilliantly planned argument, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed in defeat, "Honestly, I don't know what their deal is." He then averted his gaze to the floor.

I stopped in front of my class, smiling a little. "Well then," His gaze was on me once again at the start of sentence. "I guess you and I should stick together then, huh?"

His lip twitched a little, revealing a small grin. "Pft. That was cliche and lame, but I guess so. I'm Dave Strider." He held out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"(y/n) (l/n). See ya around."

He nodded and walked a few paces away from me without looking. Then, out of the blue, he turned around and smirked before saying, "Later."

(A/N: I took notice in the small, weirdass code thingy the first time I published this and I greatly apologize. I've had this on other websites, but I plan to just flat out write everything on google. Thank you all who have read so far; your comments and criticism mean a lot, and it's appreciated!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Wow, sorry I disappeared forever. Here's the third chapter. I'm working on the fourth chapter as we speak haaa)

(Y/N)'s POV

I kept my head down, making sure my hair shielded my face as I stepped into the cafeteria. The last thing I needed right now was to be spotted. Lucky for me, I have experience, and I'm highly knowledgeable on the art of victim avoidance. I stayed by the walls, walking quickly and silently to the courtyard exit. My eyes remained cast downward at the white pasty floor. School was like a jail to me- I couldn't escape this suffocating hellhole, doomed to endure its endless misery. The toxic plumes of lies and gossip polluted the air, mistrust and sadness plagued every inch of this cage.

I was almost at the door when my small body collided with another. The two of us ricocheted like two balls hitting one another and landed on our backsides. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head from the crash just as a deep voice grumbled, "Watch where you're go- wait, (y/n)?"

My eyes widened in surprise as I slowly registered the familiar voice with a familiar face. "Dave?" I looked up immediately, my eyes meeting with the same aviator shades that saved me this morning.

To put it frankly, I wasn't surprised or happy at all- it was just awkward.

"Shit, sorry," the Strider began, standing up before taking my hand and helping me up as well.

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Well, would you lookie here..." A taunting voice interrupted. When I turned towards the owner of the mock, I found myself looking towards a mixed group of my classmates- the inflictors of my torment.

"Stridork and (shitty nickname with your l/n) are together." One snickered.

"It's only fitting that they are."

"Haha, I guess losers stick together."

"Hey, maybe they're sleeping together; since they're so desperate for someone to even like them!"

"Wow, that's so pathetic."

"Hey Stridork! Didn't know you were into sluts! And who knew (shitty nickname) was into wannabes?"

Sinister giggles were heard through the cafeteria as Dave and I stood there, listening to our classmates jeer at us. A hand grabbed my upper arm and tugged gently. I looked up at them and saw Dave, his stoic expression unbreakable. Wow… I stared at his expressionless face, wondering what was going through his head. Why are they picking on Dave? What the hell did he even do to them…?

"J-just because we remind you of your insecurities doesn't mean you have to bully us," I stated blandly.

"The fuck did you just say, (l/n)?" One of the girls from my history class snapped. I could smell her nauseating perfume. "You know, this is exactly why everyone hates you. This is why we kicked you out of the clique in 8th grade."

I shut up and bit my lower lip.

"C'mon, (y/n). Let's get out of here," he murmured, tugging me along. I nodded in agreement, following behind him timidly.

"Yeah, go on with your little boyfriend, you whore!"

"And while you're at it, go on and kill yourself!"

Laughter erupted amongst the others as the door slammed shut behind us, muffling their tormenting laughs. I sighed as Dave rubbed his temples. I'd be lying if I said I didn't believe anything they said...

"This is stupid," He muttered, sitting down and leaning against the cold stone wall.

"How are we so different from them?" I whispered, sitting next to him.

"Well, for one, we're not assholes. They're all just shits who can't deal with our sick and pure coolness that they could only dream of having."

"Pft," I shrugged.

"And second, I think they're just jealous of our success."

"Dave, you might've achieved something, but I'm worthless and can't do anything." I hugged my knees.

Dave stared at me. "(y/n), shut the fuck up. You're not worthless. I meant that they're jealous of our future success."

I looked up from the cold cement and up at him, quirking a brow, "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"Look here. To us, this seems like some sort of giant problem right now, but it's really just a small bump in the road to success. When we get to the top, we can crush those guys with our success."

"Woah... That was deep," I mumbled in awe.

Hearing this caused Dave to smirk a bit. He popped his shirt, flaring it open and did a small spin. "One of the benefits of being a Strider, (y/n)."

Silence fell between the two of us.

After about a minute, Dave cleared his throat, "So, (y/n)."

"Hm?" I responded.

"Tell me about yourself."

We then spent the rest of my lunch period talking about each other. I found out that has a strange liking to apple juice and apparently, he owns several shitty katanas for some reason.

"They're from my bro," he explained briefly, saying nothing more on the topic.

I told him my favorite band, (B/n). He seemed genuinely interested and he even asked for a link to one of their songs. Naturally, I agreed. Since we were on the topic of music, Dave informed me that he made his own music, and offered an earbud so I could listen to his demo. He was actually really good, much better than most of the "artists" out there. After a while of talking, cracking a few jokes, and just listening to music, the warning bell rang- signalling that lunch was over. And hell- I mean school- had to continue. I smiled though. It had been a while since I hadn't had a decent conversation with a real person in such a long time. I never even expected to gain a friend like this.

Suddenly, he asked, "Do you have a pesterchum?"

"Huh? Oh- yeah! It's (c/h)."

He smiled."Hm, cool. Mine's turntechGodhead. I'll pester you later."

I nodded. "Um, okay? See you later, Dave."

"Later, (l/n)," He said, now walking in the opposite direction as you, giving you a small half wave.

I turned around, walking to my next class. As I strode down the long white hallway, a soft smile crept upon my face. Ever since my little encounter with Dave, I found that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't as alone as I thought I was.


	4. Chapter 4

"You must hurry!" A voice called past rainbow sugar bridge, "The Gumdrop King is just up ahead!"

I darted onto the bridge quickly, slipping over the small grains of sugar that littered the overpass. Before I knew it, I was in front of a gigantic gummy tower. I paused, clenched my fist, and stared up at it.

Everything I've been through, the struggles, the hardships, the pain… It's all lead up to this momen-

_**Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggg! **_

I jumped from my desk, awakened by the sudden noise- and hit my knee on the corner. The piercing sound echoed throughout the room, signaling the end of class. A few people giggled at my rude awakening, but luckily, not a _ton_ of people noticed, courtesy to the loud-ass bell making people wince.

As quickly as I could, I grabbed my things and flung them in my backpack. I hoisted the hulking thing over my shoulder and started out of the room-before anyone could notice me. Sadly, I didn't have my driver's license yet to be able to speed my way home. Even if I did, it'd be a bit useless, since I didn't have a car either. I'd have to take the tortuous, disgusting prison bus again- like every single day.

There wasn't much I could do about that though. My house was too far away to just walk. I was bolting through the crowd and towards my bus, when someone called my name over the buzz of students.

"(y/n)!"

I stopped at the sound of my name, which was something I never did. It was usually one of my classmates, coming to taunt me. But I recognized the voice and turned to its source.

"Dave!" I smiled, seeing his tall physique only a few feet away, in the parking lot near the bus pickup area. He gestured me over to where he was standing. I hesitated, not knowing if I should risk missing my only ride home, or chat with Dave- the only person that seemed to enjoy my existence. Making up my mind, I crossed the road over to Dave. He was standing next to a red pick up truck, all beat up and worn out.

I was breathless from ducking and dodging the mass of students riding the bus. "Hey, I gotta catch the bus, what's up?" I asked hurriedly.

Dave blinked before stating, "Busses are lame, (y/n)."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but sadly, I have no other way home."

He smirked. "You do now."

I quirked a brow, "What?"

Dave patted the truck that was next to him, "Hop in."

"Uh, Dave, we've just met. I can't just go into the cars of people I've just met."

"Would you rather take the bus?"

I pondered for a moment.

_Dave or bus? Dave or bus? _

_The bus has people on it. And people are __bad._

_Dave is Dave. _

_Do I trust him enough to give him my address?_

_..._

_..._

_Yes, yes I do._

"Alright let's go," I surrendered.

"Sweet."

Dave proceeded to open the door for me before hopping into the drivers seat.

"Address?"

"Wha- Oh! Yeah, it's 5176 Scarlet Lane."

He typed the address into his smartphone and started up the engine. The car trembled for a bit, before lurching into drive. The ride went smoothly, but the awkwardness between us could be cut with a knife.

"Soooo, how was your day?" I asked, hoping to make some, well, _any_ sort of conversation.

"Eh, pretty shitty, but you know, I don't have to drive home to the sound of my own breathing for once," he chuckled.

"Pff, yeah."

"What about you?"

"Probably just as shitty, but I don't have to take the bus and making friends is pretty cool."

"Fuck yeah." He turned out of the parking lot, and onto the interstate. We had small chat, well, not really. We started from ranting about the assholes in school, to fangirling/fanboying about (f/b), to arguing about ships, and so on and so forth.

Finally, we pulled up at the familiar two story house on the end of Scarlet Lane.

"Alright, 5176," Dave sighed. It was obvious he was upset about being alone once again. I didn't want to leave either, but I had to go home.

An automated voice started up, "You have reached your-"

"Nope." He muted Siri for a short moment.

"Thanks for the ride home, Dave," I smiled, stepping out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. It was nearly sunset by now, and the warm oranges of the sun's rays illuminated my house. For some reason, my home seemed less inviting than the idea of staying with Dave.

"Anytime."

"See you tomorrow?"

Dave gave me a short nod, "Of course. What better way to spend the day than with a bunch of cheap whores and dumbfounded jocks?"

I laughed, "Haha! Right. I'll see you tomorrow, Dave."

"Later, (y/n)."

I shut the car door and gave him a short wave before walking inside. I looked behind myself briefly, to check if by any chance he was still there. Yet, he wasn't. I sighed. The minute I closed the door, I relaxed my body and melted against the wooden surface.

"(y/n)? Is that you?" A voice rang from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom," I replied, finding the source of the voice making dinner.

"You're home earlier than usual," she noticed.

"I got a ride from someone," I said nonchalantly.

"What? Who?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I met this guy named Dave and he helped me out with some stuff and drove me home."

"You went home with a stranger?" She arched an eyebrow in question.

"Dave isn't a stranger."

"Hm," she contemplated, "I want to meet him. Maybe you could invite him for dinner."

"Oh god, do I have to?" I complained.

"Yes! No daughter of mine is driving home with someone I don't know!"

"Uggggggggghhhhhhh, fine," I groaned before turning a heel and heading to my room.

My room was pitch black before I flicked on the lights. The bed was still a mess, matching the rest of my room. The floor was littered with clothing and junk I probably didn't need, and my desk was covered with old cans of soda. My laptop had clearly been going off for a quite a while now, so I sat down at my desk and opened the cause of the noise.

**turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering chumHandle [CH] at 4:38 PM**

**TG:** yo

**TG:** (y/n)

**TG: **hey

**TG:** god i better have gotten the right chumhandle damnit

**CH:** Oh, hey!

**CH: **Sorry, I was talking to my mom.

**TG: **its cool

**TG: **sup

**CH:** Not much. What about you?

**TG: **not a lot

**TG: **just throwing down some sick beats

**CH:** Sounds cool p cool! :P

**CH:** So, off topic, but my mom wants you to come over for dinner?

**TG:** what

**CH:** She doesn't want me driving home with a "stranger" so she demanded that I invite you to dinner or something.

**CH:** And by demanded, I mean kindly requested

**TG:** alright then. when

**CH:** Are you busy Friday?

**TG:** nope

**TG: **its freedom friday up over here

**CH: **Haha, alright then. I'll see you then. Sorry about bringing it up randomly.

**TG: **nah its cool

**TG:** shit okay i gtg

**CH: **Okay, I'll talk to you later!

**TG: ** later

**turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering chumHandle [CH]**

I sighed and closed my laptop. I ran my hand through my [insert hair color] locks.

Friday.

Dave's coming Friday.

...

I gotta clean my room.


End file.
